Jel
Jel, also known as Jal, was Jrova's first prophet upon the world, and is the focal point of one of the few faiths practiced by the Order. Jel is opposed by Mer, who represents all that is sinful. According to some propaganda outlets of the Order, Supers are the offspring of Mer. Despite their seeming revearance of Jal the Order truely uses the faith simply as a tool over the masses, knowing full, and well, that should Jal's 2nd Coming occur their empire would be lost. The fact that the Order uses the faith as a tool has driven many rebellious citizens away from Jel's worship. History Jal was the first and most powerful Prophet of Jrova, Creater of the Multiverse. It was said he was concieved in Northern England to a Celtic chieftain's wife by way of a salty wind. At birth he quickly proved himself a magically gifted individual. Able to speak, recieving Jrova's messages, and being gifted with nigh-omnipotence at birth, he found himself in a posiion of mystic among the tribes. At the age of 19, he was besmitten by the beauty of the fair princess Erya. Said he to her: "Lass, let it be known that I love ye. Willst thou not love I as well." Said the princess, "Nay, I shall not, for ye have not proven thyself to me." And he, "Then I will go to the navel of this world and return with proof thou requires for thy love." Through peaceful lands, war-torn lands, rain, and snow he traveled until the great navel of the Earth towered before him. Mount Everest it is called today, but then it had no name, it simply was. With the help of some twine and a simple pick up he did go, straight up the side of the mountain. At the top a war-maiden Tiste Longa, Saphie, he did find and he asked her to allow him to be her mentor so he could become the warrior Eyra wished him to be. She promised him yes, but only if he could defeat the Ten Horrors. The first nine were all humongous, malignant, and mindless behemoths. The first a creature the colour of snow with an ape's body and limbs as thick as the mightiest of oaks. With a fury of blows he left it dead, and with its head he came triumphantly back. Next was a serpent with eight eyes and skin of emerald green. It was in a rushing river high in the mountains and Jel struggled to stand in the churning water. Only by wearing lead shoes could he stand but only in shallows lest he drown. As the beast came in the deepest part of the river, hissing and spitting acid, all seemed lost, but with the toss of single spear he pierced the leviathan's through a single eye causing it to thrash wildly before beaching itself so that he could easily kill it. The howling of a wolf signalled the next terror. Before he had returned to report his success, before even removing his sword from the just dispatched serpent, the ravenous beast was upon it. Kicking and biting, he beat the wolf off with leaden feet and grabbed the dead serpent's neck. Squeezing with all his power, he forced acid out of it, and burned the wolf to death. Upon returning, he was tasked with another serpent, this one with wings. It lived in a vast cavern outside a village and breathed fire from its beak shaped mouth. With a host of ten men he came upon it, but within a blink of an eye, the beating of a worm-like tail, and the bright light of fire, they were gone. The beast then descended deep in its cave where no man could see. Jal followed after, listening for the distinctive drumming of its heart. It the darkness he gutted the beast and return with a wing's talon of a string. In the deserts of the east was a giant, black, leech-like, acid spewing creature. Jal was sent to kill it, but told no weapon could pierce the beast's slimy skin. For a long while he sat in though before developing a plan. The beast was said to burrow through the sand and attack caravans, so he traveled among traders in the desert. When the tremors alerted the camels of its presence he calmly unloaded the camels. The worm hissed and opened its mouth to reveal its many teeth, a move that doomed it. While it stood mouth open, Jal hurled multiple bags of rare and exotic spices in its mouth. Unable to react as the spices dyed its mouth, he tossed more at its sides until hr had dried the beast. A steppe was where he met his next opponent. A huge bird that was able to shoot lightining from its eyes and caused thunder everytime its wings beat, had been eating or incinerating all of the yak that the local villages relied on as their source of food, milk, and clothing. Following scorched patterns in the fields, the sound of thunder, and the occasional dead yak, he made his way to a mountain where a massive ayerie had been built of scorched bones. Inside he food a brood of three eggs, each the size of a small yurt. Fearing whatever bird had laid such a fearsome clutch but knowing he had to kill all the beasts, he broke each egg, nearly drowning in the sticky yellow egg yolk. He clamored out only in time to hear a caw and a clap of thunder. The bird, which was two-headed, flew overhead and shot lightning at Jal below. Laughing in fear, Jal took cover behind some boulders and thought up a plan. The bird landed to locate its prey, and Jal threw a stone. Both heads turned, before rolling off as Jal's blade fell upon both their necks. The beast he would next face was a fearsome opponent. Deep in a steamy jungle, Jal fought a monster the locals called "Mam-Muka". Appearing first as a scaled rhinoceros, after three hours of combat Jal thought to have slain it when it transformed before his eyes. Now it was a large feline with chameleon skin. After he thought it dead it transformed again and so over and over until he had killed the beast six times as a scaled rhino, chameleon skinned feline, spiked lizard, giant rodent, demonic goat, and seven armed monkey. He then collapsed and took many days to recover. After recovering from his previous wounds, he cautiously approached his next target. Made of rock and stone and standing over fifty feet feet tall, this humanoid behemoth destroyed everything in its path. As Jal attempted to sneak behind the monster, a building was flung in his direction. Knowing he had lost the element of surprise, Jal ran. The lumbering giant followed, but he was much too fast for the creature. Eventually Jal stood on a forested ledge, the giant not far off, and waited. The giant too came to the ledge, but trees slammed into the things legs. Jal had planned this trap to fell the monster, and the beast was knocked of balance before slamming hard on the ledge and then rolling off and falling down the side of the mountain. Boulders smashed and were reduced to dust as rock hit rock, and the earthen gargantuan moved no more. As he returned and Saphie became more and more impressed, she looked for monsters of increasing power, and Jal was surprised when told the next monster was living in a very small cave a few miles out of a town. Expecting an easy fight from a small beast, Jal was a bit surprised when he found that his knowledge and visions told nothing of the beast, yet as he approached it became evident something evil resided nearby. Skulls and ribs littered the ground and the trees were gnarled as he approached the cave. In the cave he saw something, but a monster is was not. Before him was only a frightened girl. Weeping and sobbing, the girl seemed lost, and as Jal searched for the monster but failed to find it he went to comfort the child. Holding the child in an embrace, Jal was unsuspecting the sharp pain he received in his back. Letting go and steeping back, he was horrified to see the child take a wispy form and grow huge claws as it smiled. It pounced upon him, ripping and shredding, as he tried to retreat. Jal soon discovered the beast was far worse than just a viscous creature as he managed to throw it off of his bloodied body. It charged him again locking him in an embrace and misinforming into a shadow the sought to bore into his soul. Slicing at the shadow at a knife broke the shadow's form long enough to escape the deadly embraced. The shadow, unable to be sustained without a soul to drain energy from in direct contact, began to take solid form, but Jal threw a knife into the materializing beast. A shrill cry rang through the air, ans the beast was gone never to reform. The last of the beasts he faced was invisible. Only the destruction, noise, and footprints could alert him of its presence, and for many ours he sought the beast occasionally hearing it or seeing it attack something and once being attack, but he could not fight the beast. Its invisibility proved worse than the feline's near invisibility or the cave serpent in the darkness, for he had no idea as to what shape he beast possessed. He left the monster alone for a day before returning with a plan. As the invisible thing approached, Jel threw paint upon the beast, allowing him to see its form. With his sword in hand he made quick work of it before being told of the final challenge. Mer had sent female Tiste Hora to corrupt him. Many there were and each came offering a reward for choosing them over the others. Some would offer power, others offered to replace Erya, and some offered little more than pleasure. Jal proved himself not corruptible to their seductive offers, and defeated them by casting them back to Mer's realm using power granted by Jrova himself. Returning unable to be corrupted, Jal was ready to be trained. For ten long years he trained with the Tiste Longa, Saphie. It was not until the 200th day of his tenth year that he finally defeated the Tiste in a duel. She gave Jal the title Mos Kos, "the one" in Enochian, and gifted him the Tiste blade, Lancious, made of a divine metal now known as Lancium in his honour. Jal then traveled back to his home,taking metahumans under his wing, training them how to use their powers for good and in a way that would avert evil being summoned from their misuse. Returning to his homeland, he found it under attack. Foreigners fighting in large units and carrying standards sought to conquer his people. Many of his pupils fought beside him, and both the tribesman and Jel's pupils fought side by side. After a hard fight, many of both sides lay dead and Jal demonstrated his powress as a warrior. The chieftain rewarded him by accepting him as his son, and he proved himself to Eyra in battle. The next few years of his life were relatively peaceful, but then he began to have dreams of a coming attack. In his dream he saw a dark ritual around a circle of standing stones. The fabric of the planes weakened by uncontrolled use of abhuman powers, this ritual would cause a rift through which a host of Tiste Hora would come through. Knowing he had only one chance to stop the invasion, Jel lead an army made up of his pupils and a confederation of tribes to stop the ritual, but he was too late. The Hora had come through, and the ritual completed as they arrived, and the evil army fell upon Jel. Many years of daily battle kept the main Horan army confined to Britain, but a few escaped to cause trouble elsewhere, and other portals were opened. The fighting population of Britain had been reduced to close to none, all his pupils slain, and elsewhere in the world more havoc was being caused by other Horan armies. Knowing the world would perish lest he do something, Jel walked into the rift and challenged a Hora prince, Korli, to a duel to the death, which would end the war if Jal won. Out of haughty arrogance, the prince accepted and even made the Hora bound to deal by use of a magical pact. He even let Jal select the dueling ground which Jal selected as his home village. It is said that every last man in Britain was given a temporary truce to watch the duel, but they kept fighting anyway. In the duel that followed Korli was left dead, Lancious shoved deep in his heart, but Jel collapsed seconds later. For two days he laid in a bed with the Hora invasion over and recorded his final prophecies. Among these were those of the Second Coming, a second invasion that only be avoided by controlling the powers of metahumans and killing those that misused them. He would return should the Second Coming occur, but he would not be able to prevent the burning of the world and the slaughter of humanity. Only the most righteous would be saved. Then he was gone to world. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Deceased Category:Lore Category:Supers Category:Divine